


Selfish

by Jak_Dax



Series: Lágrima: Dragon Ball FighterZ X Reader Story [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Dragon Ball FighterZ - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Freeza is only mentioned, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mr. Stealyogirl, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Acceptance, Sexual Tension, Soul Bond, Surprise Kissing, based on my other story, just you and Cell, there's no real romance here with him, this chapter is non-canon to the rest of my story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: Side non-canon chapter to Teardrops. Occurs during the event mentioned in Chapter 14.You found refuge in Cell's void from Freeza's strange position proposal. But when the bio-android decides to tease you, will you learn more about him than what the both of you intended to know?For all those commenters who like my Cell interactions far too much.





	Selfish

“Huh… Thanks for keeping a link open for me, unless it wasn’t intentional.” You had just had a fairly… disturbing confrontation with Freeza. You had wanted a quick escape and had found a nearby void left open for you.

“I can promise you, I left the link open. I saw the way Freeza was stiffening up, I knew he must have been having quite the battle with you.” It took you a moment to recognize the voice and when you did, you blushed in embarrassment. Of course Cell would leave his void open for you. “So, what was your little quarrel about?”

“He… was offering me something I couldn’t accept. He wasn’t happy that I turned it down.” You sighed, shifting to sit down in the shallow water of Cell’s void. Unlike the chill of Freeza’s void, Cell’s void was always a bit humid and you swore it smelt like a sterilized hospital room.

“Good, maybe Freeza will now realize he doesn’t get everything he wants.” The bio-android’s snicker echoed around the void, before he sighed deeply. “You can hide from him now, but you know the moment you fall asleep, your spirit will return to him.”

“Then he better not wake me up when it does…” You huffed, leaning your head on your hand and focusing on the ripples of water.

“I can see why he likes you, full of snark and fire. I’m becoming attached myself, though I don’t work with anything that’s less than perfect.” Cell complimented… or insulted… it was hard to read him completely.

“Thank you, again, for allowing me to rest here for the moment.”

“Take the time you need, ___. Who could say? Maybe by lingering within me, we could share the bond, rather than you having to suffer that overgrown lizard.” It was supposed to be a joke, but for some reason it just felt… off. Like maybe he was a little serious about what he had said.

“You know… maybe Nappa is free right now. I haven’t talked to him for a while.” You got to your feet and went to go feel for a different link. You were reaching out for someone else, when it suddenly felt like your power was cut off. You blinked before looking around, growing irritated. “Cell, what did you do?”

“Come on, dear. You just got here, might as well have one conversation with me.” Cell chuckled, this time a little more darkly. A shiver ran down your back and the fear of Freeza from earlier was easily overpowered by Cell. You were never scared of Freeza as a little girl, he was just an evil man to you. But Cell… Cell was an absolute monster. You remembered watching those first episodes where he drank people and how insect-like he was.

“Come on, Cell. This isn’t funny.” You argued, trying to retain a calm demeanor. You didn’t need Cell to know that you were terrified. You remembered laying in bed as a child and not being able to go to sleep, because you were so scared Cell would crawl through your window and eat you. You weren’t sure what was scarier, the way he ate people or the way he ate androids.

“Are you sure? I’m getting a good laugh.” The voice came to the right of your ear and you went to whirl around, but a strong arm hooked itself around your waist. You gasped lightly and tried to push the arm off, but it was in a steel grip around you. Vibrations of laughter riveted across your back as you were pulled closer into the chest of your captor. Cell’s right arm, that wasn’t holding your waist, came up and his hand grasped your face and turned your head to meet his. You were met with Cell’s smug face, as he stared down at you. “You’re really trapped now, aren’t you?”

“What are you playing at?” You snapped, meeting his pink eyes.

“I thought that was obvious. I’m playing with you.” Cell huffed in slight amusement, as his eyes trailed across your face. It was like he was scanning you, much like a computer would. You shifted in his grip, uncomfortable. It was different then Freeza, the man was small but he radiated power and authority. Cell, on the other hand, towered over you with his stature and crown.

And you knew he could do what he wanted with you. He didn’t need to try when it came to intimidating you.

“Just… get it over with then…” You scrunched your eyes close, trying to disconnect from your feelings. You didn’t want to focus on what Cell might do to you, and hundreds of horrible ideas came to mind. Your face was released from Cell’s hold and you braced for some kind of attack. But then you felt the back of his hand press gently against your cheek and follow the curve of your face. You opened your eyes and looked to Cell, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Hm…” Cell had a concentrated look on his face, but he had caught your stare and a grin resurfaced on his pale lips. “You look as if I was going to do… something unspeakable to you.”

“Have you heard the way you talk to me?”

“You seem to like the way I talk to you. But if it’s sexual pleasure you’re looking for, I could deliver…” Cell lean his body deeper into you and you paled, as you felt the carapace around his pelvis press into your back. You yelped and slipped out of the bio-android’s arms. He laughed heartily, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at you. “Someone seems skittish. And you lost that cute red in your cheeks. I hope I didn’t just ruin the moment.”

“First off, there was no moment!” The fear you had felt moments ago was replaced by anger, as you got to your feet and shot the bug-man a glare. “Second, what were you even planning to do by trapping in here?”

“There’s no hidden intentions, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Cell slightly narrowed his eyes, watching your movements. “If I did, don’t you think I would’ve trapped you here sooner? Use that cute head of yours, ___.”

“… If this is all just to tease me…” You began, a sharp warning tone threaded into your voice. The bio-android was sending you all sorts of mixed messages and it was confusing you. Did he want to scare you? Make you mad or upset? Or something else?

“It was meant to tease you, but I fear I got… distracted.” Cell mulled over the last word and he didn’t sound positive in it’s placement.

“Distracted? By touching me, I assume?” You accused, placing your hands on your hips and glaring at the much taller being. “I never took you for a pervert, but you’ve proven me wrong.”

“You really must be afraid, to jump to such hasty conclusions.” Cell smirked at that. “Sorry to ruin your fantasies, human. But I hold no lust for you. I’m not sure I hold the capacity to even feel such an emotion, thanks to that eunuch namekian. Though I do lust for power… something you lack.”

“Is that what you tell all the girls you trap inside of you?”

“Considering there’s only been one before you, and she was exceptionally stronger, no.” Cell lifted a brow, looking highly amused by your banter. “Does Freeza receive such “special” treatment? No wonder he’s beginning to like you so much.”

“Possession and a general liking to someone are two different things.”

“He’s getting possessive, is he? I can’t blame him, you’re like the electricity to a lightbulb. Each bulb wants to be lit by you, but there’s only so much spark.” Cell reached out, brushing a stray hair behind your ear. Your gaze shifted down and you felt your cheeks warm up, again. What did this guy want exactly?

“What got you so distracted anyway?”

“Curious one, aren’t you?” Cell hummed lightly, musing to himself. “Despite drinking up hundreds of thousands of humans, I never gave the time to really examine one up close. I suppose I was more focus on becoming perfect at the time…”

“But you were hooked up to a computer for most of your life. You ought to know what makes up a human and every part of them, right?” You inquired and lifted your head, not really buying his simple explanation.

“Reading about something and seeing something in person are two very different things.” Cell lifted a hand, but stopped it right before you face. “May I?”

“Don’t get any ideas.” You warned, glancing to his human-like hand.

“Wouldn’t matter if I promised or not, would it? What could you do to stop me?” Cell challenged, as he reached forward and ran his hands through the tresses of your hair.

“Maybe I could lock your power away for a while.” You threatened and you even managed to get Cell’s eyes to widen at that. “Besides, why ask politely if you can do whatever you want?”

“… A very greedy reason, admittedly.”

“That sounded modest.” You raised an eyebrow. “Strange it’s coming from you. Did your Freeza and Vegeta cells die off or something?”

“Maybe even the opposite.” Cell jested, that smirk shifting back onto his features. “Though I’m not sure if our hot-headed, alien emperor has felt it like I have.”

“Felt what?”

“The way your soul flutters.”

Your jaw dropped at that as you looked up at Cell in surprise.

“My soul does… what?”

“I believe I’m the only one who’s felt it, but whenever you’re happy or smiling, I feel your soul flit about me.” Cell relaxed his lips in to an emotionless expression. “If anyone has felt it, it’s Freeza. I’ve caught him smiling to himself while he’s alone with you.”

“You almost sound envious.”

“…”

“Cell?”

“What do you believe I inherited from human’s? I received the genetics of Krillin, Tien, and a few of the others. I never could differ from the saiyan and human physical genetics.” Cell seemed to brush aside the last few comments. You decided to let it go as you considered Cell’s own question.

“Well… I guess you inherited the smaller stuff from us.” You started, reaching out and taking his other hand. You brought it up and faced his palm towards you, before placing your hands against it in comparison. “I mean it’s shaped like ours… but your nails do look like Freeza’s… so maybe it’s your eyes… though they are sharper like a saiyan’s… I guess I haven’t put too much thought into this…”

“Don’t give up now…” Cell lightly teased, his voice lowering in volume and falling into a husk. Your felt your heartbeat in your ears and you weren’t sure if you should continue or stop this where it was. But Cell’s eyes still held no ill intention, just that same analytical gaze though they had become half-lidded. You tried to think of anything human about him, but as your thoughts treaded, your eyes fell to his lips.

“Maybe you don’t have a lot of physical human attributes, but… you’re still very human.” You spoke softly.

“Go on.”

“You have a very human sense of humor… You can certainly strategize like a human… though I’m sure your a quicker thinker… your arrogant and feel fear, just like humans… and you’re incredibly selfish.” You answered, yours eyes shifting back up to meet Cell’s magenta ones. But you didn’t even get a moment to breathe, before Cell leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. You went to pull away from your surprise, but Cell’s hand that was messing with your hair slid around and held your head in place for him. You processed the situation, noting the smoothness of Cell’s lips and his closed eyes before he pulled himself away. The bio-android exhaled, his eyes sliding open as he smirked down at you.

“Kami… I thought all that information on human stimulus was garbage, but I have to say… maybe they knew what they were talking about when it came to arousal.” Your face became a very dark red, as the grin on the bug-man’s face only grew. You felt anger boil inside of you, as you lashed out, slapping Cell’s face. His head didn’t even turn, he was that much stronger than you.

“Is that more of your “studying”?! You’re such a jerk!” You felt embarrassed and maybe even a little disappointed. For a second there, you might’ve thought… You stepped away to find another link, but Cell’s hand caught your wrist and lightly tugged you back. You raised your other hand to slap Cell, but he caught it with his other hand and lowered both your hands down.

“Jumping to conclusions, again?” You tried to tug your hands back, to no avail. You sighed, relaxing your arms as you glowered up at Cell. His amusement had left his face and he was just watching you now. Finally, he released your hands and straightened up. He seemed to have… given up whatever he was planning to do.

You hesitated.

“If that wasn’t you teasing me, then what was it?” You inquired.

“…” Cell frowned and folded his arms. “You really are oblivious, aren’t you?”

“Hey, I asked you a-“

“It’s no secret that Freeza is growing an attraction towards you, but it seems the only two who don’t see it are the both of you.” Cell paused to gauge your reaction, but you were only confused. “I had an attraction to your capabilities from the start and you were a fun pet for a while, but… you’ve seemed to have grown on me. A bit more than I would’ve liked. I’ve pushed those… conflicting feelings to the side, allowing that tyrant to do something. But all that fool’s done is push you away.”

“So… what you’re trying to say is… you might have feelings for me?”

“You can disregard them, I know of your mutual pining for the frost demon.” Cell brushed it off, unfolding his arms. “But you were right, I was selfish and couldn’t help but to indulge myself… even if it is for a moment.”

You were utterly stumped. Cell, your biggest fear come true, had developed some confused feelings for you. You bit your lip and thought over your past actions with him. He was a huge tease and a bit of a jerk at times, but… he did treat you better than anyone else. You also had grown an appreciation for his forgiving nature towards you.

He had been kinder than Freeza.

“You know, I was suspecting that your lips were maybe human.” You started, gaining the bio-android’s attention. He watched you cautiously as you raised your hands up to rest on his shoulders. Your cheeks remained heated, as you continued. “But… they’re too perfect.”

Cell blinked and then suddenly a grin came to his lips, as his chest rumbled with deep laughter. The bio-android brought his hands down to grip your waist, before he lowered his head and planted his lips back onto yours. You smirked against his lips and closed your eyes, pressing back this time. You felt the wings on Cell’s back shift as his arms brought you closer to him. Looks like Cell didn’t have to be selfish alone anymore.


End file.
